Anger Management
by Raine The Evil Turk
Summary: Okay, today's victims are....Tamara and Brooklyn. And yes, it is part of my other fic, so dont get confused by the other characters that you dont know!
1. Rena, Mariah and Davi

Okay, so, I decided that I'd write my anger management chapters again! Although they now have their own little story! Yay! These are hilarious, if you dont mind me saying so, ask anybody that read my last ones. Oh well, lets see if they still have that old hilarity in 'em! And yes, the carrot lady is back, with her broccoli guardians. 

And dont ask me were I got her name from...

Today's victims : Rena, Davi and Mariyah

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Rena, Davi and Mariyah sat staring at a mirror in front of them, which they were sure that people were watching at them through. Their eyes were averted to the door when a carrot entered the room. Rena and Mariyah stared at it and Davi cocked her head to one side. The carrot turned around and stared.

"Hiya kids! I'm Rikalonoagratisha Klonoa! I rhymed! 10 points!"

"..." The three teens stared in shock.

"Call me Rika. Anyways, why dont we talk about everything. Tell each other why your here and everything."

Rika looked at her papers and then at Mariyah.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well...umm...I was on my MSN account, ya know, Instant Messanger, and some little fucker came on with the name 'I am the lord and Master'. Well, I got talking to her, she was a she, and the little bitch started ranting that Rei hated me and never wanted to look upon my pinkness again!"

Mariyah became a little hysterical and threw her chair across the room. Rena and Davi hid under a table.

"WELL, THEN THE LITTLE BITCH STARTED SAYING HOW SHE WAS GOING OUT WITH REI AND HOW THE SEX WAS AMAZING AND THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS MISSING AND I LOST IT AND THREW MY COMPUTER AT GARY AND LEIGH TRIED TO CALM ME DOWN SO I KICKED HIM IN AN UNPROTECTED AREA AND PICKED UP KEVIN AND CHUCKED HIM DOWN THE STAIRS AND LAUNCHED MY BEYBLADE AT THE ELDER AND..."

Rena gave Mariyah a curious look. How many girls did Rei have?

"Try breathing." Rika informed Mariyah, " and have a break. here. Its a stress ball. You play with that while I ask the others why there here, okay?"

"Yes..." Mariyah stared into space and started squeezing the stress ball, letting some stress out. She looked totally out of it.

" So, Davi. Which one are you?"

"Uhhh...me." Davi climbed out from under the table and taking a seat.

"Well, whats your story? "

"I was sitting, minding my own buisiness when I decided to check the mail. I had one, which was bright pink, and opened it. Well, I was thinking that it was a bit late for Valentines Day, so I ignored it, but Everytime I ignored it, I got another one. Eventually I got really pissed of and confronted Kai and Rei, who, apart from Tyson, are the only two stupid enough to send Valentine cards in the middle of freakin summer. They said it wasn't them and I went fucking crazy, cuz Raine and Tamara were out, the only other two who like to pull pranks and I was throwing tables and everything at them. Eventually, they ran off, to put my name up for this class. I'm gonna kill them when I get back."

"No your not. I know that that little punk Kai is irritating, he's been here so many times, and I havent had the pleasure of meeting Rei, but you cant kill them! Dont let your anger get the better of you. Here, have a stress ball." Rika handed Davi a ball, which had a little smile on it and she calmed down a little.

Rika turned to Rena, who had also come out from her table.

"Raine, you look different...I thought you had blue hair?"

"Raine? I'm Rena...What the fuck? That bitch told ME I had to come!"

-  
Meanwhile, at the dojo...

Tyson walked out to the garden and saw Raine. "Hey, dont you have anger management, what the fuck are you doing here!"

Raine grinned. " Just chillin' man...and it's great!"

-----------

"Okay, thats it! She is so dead. I told her I wouldn't tell, but Mariyah, it was Raine who was taunting you on MSN, and she isn't going out with Rei. It was Kai and Rei telling her what to type, while laughing like maniacs." Rena shouted, extremely pissed off that she was wasting her time here when it should have been Raine.

"And Davi, Raine wasn't around because it was her that was sending you all those prank cards, not Kai and Rei. Although it was me who wrote them...Sorry bout that."

" It doesn't matter. I'm gonna plot now, who wants to help?"

Mariyah put up her hand, and shook off the hold that the stress ball seems to possess. "Count me in!"

Rika looked around stunned. The anger had diminished and revenge had set in. She was soooo not gonna be dealing with vengeful teens. She hadn't even had her coffee for fucks sake.

"Oh well, you seem to have recovered. I'll let you off...for today."

The three ran to the door at full speed, racing to the dojo. Rika walked out and locked the door, hoping that those three wackos werent gonna be back. Shaking her head, she walked off to have her coffee.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, not as funny as they used to be, I'm still half asleep. I'll make the next one funnier. Just review and tell me who I should put in next. It's the reviewers choice!


	2. Brooklyn and Tamara

Okay, I'm back. Sorry for the confusion, but I DID misspell Mariah throughout the last chapter, I noticed it after I had put it up. And to the idiot called 'stupid' thanks for the flame, they tend to keep people warm. And it makes me wanna right more just to ps you off. 

To:

Yazzy: I'm usually a really good speller, I'm just a bit lazy, sorry for that. I also spelled Lee wrong, I was looking at something else on the web and I kept spelling the names wrong. And this fic is like, part of another story I have up, it was just complicated putting them into one! Hope that explaines the cunfuzzledness of the random characters no one knows! Oh, and Raine is my own character, not from FF8. Wasn't it Renoa in that game? Oh well I play 7 all the time, so I wouldn't know. I have bio's on my look up thingy. I think...

Amakirin: Here here! I was talking to a friend about that person called 'stupid' and I said how he/she was just describing his or herself.

Stupid: Your name says it all. Oh, and thanks for the flame, I'm all warm inside now! It's good to know I have enemies.

Onwards! Okay, I'm putting Tamara in this one, 'twas requested by Terra Kitsune, and I thought that the best person to be locked up with her all day would be...Brooklyn!

Oh, and I'm re-rating the fic, I agree, the language isn't exactly suitable. I'm really bad at rating.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Once again, the huge carrot walked down the hallway, expecting to see a couple of wackos. Raine wasn't on the list, so she must be hiding from her friends, or lying in hospital. Probably hiding. She stopped when she saw who was on her list for todays torture lesson...Brooklyn. Rushing back to her office, she came out flanked by her broccoli guardians.

"I can't stand that kid...He gives me the creeps."

Walking into the room, she glanced at Brooklyn, wondering if he had tried to kill Kai again, and recieved a glare. She then looked at the hyper brunette bouncing in her chair.

"Umm...good morning. I'm Ri..."

"I know! Mariah told me how scary you were!" Tamara grinned, still bouncing.

Brooklyn glared. 'How perfect', he thought, ' I'm surrounded by idiots.'

"I bet I can guess what your thinking, Brooklyn!" Tamara grinned at him.

"Go on..Bore me with your silly predictions..."

"Your thinking about how perfect this is, cuz your surrounded by idiots, while being sarcastic about the perfectness!"

Brooklyns jaw dropped, wandering how on earth she knew this.

" Your also thinking how I know this. "

" What the..."

"Rena and Kai have great glares like that. It always means the same."

Rika cleared her throat. " May we begin?"

"Yeah, sure."

" Okay, lets cut to the class. I dont think I really want to know why you're both in here. Today we shall be painting model aeroplanes!"

"Yay" Tamara squealed, receiving a glare from Brooklyns direction.

Rika left them to choose their own models and left to watch them from the safety of her mirrory window thingy. Tamara went for one that resembled concorde and Brooklyn waved his hand, as if to say 'I'm not doing something so unworthy of my time.'

"Here ya go Brook, you can have this one!" Tamara yelled, handing him a fighter jet.

"My name is Brooklyn."

"Yeah, whatever Brook."

"Grrrr..."

Brooklyn sat at a table in the corner and put his head on his arms, as if going to sleep, but soon found it rather difficult when Tamara started making Aeroplane noises and flying her plane around the room, which was still dripping with paint.

"If you came near me with that thing, I'll hurt you." he growled, glaring at Tamara and the plane.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Raine always told me that only idiots started their sentences with because."

"Are you implying that I am an idiot?"

"No, I'm jut telling you what the Professor said."

"Professor? You have issues kid. First your talking about some kid called Raine, now your talking about a Professor. "

"I think your crazy."

"I'm crazy? What does that make you?"

"The Ruler over aaaaallllllll sugar!"

o0 "Okaaayyyy..."

Brooklyn picked up his model and began to paint it, just to shut Tamara up. He was about to dip his brush into the black paint when something yoinked it away.

"Black is boring! Have some green!"

Tamara handed Brooklyn the luminous green paint, oblivious to the fact that Brooklyn's eye was beginning to twitch in annoyance.

"I dont want green. Give me the black...NOW!"

"You gotta be more nature like man! Respect the trees!" Tamara yelled.

"Shut up."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll slit your throat."

"Oh, and be trapped in here for another few days?"

Brooklyn calculated which was best. Getting out or staying in. He didn't want to saty in, but slitting Tamaras throat, well that was worth it. Diving across the table, he tried to catch Tamara before she could run, only to get splattered by bright green paint.

"Oh my god! This is gonna stain...!"

"You think that's bad, look at this."

Tamara picked up bright pink paint, throwing it at Brooklyn.

"Aaaahhhh, I've had enough of this!"

Brooklyn grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was the black paint and threw it at Tamara, who dodged it. The paint splashed across the white walls, soon followed by all the colours of the rainbow.

Tamara had urned over a table and was hiding behind it. "You better watch it buddy, your going down!"

Brooklyn had done the same at the other end of the room. "My name is Brooklyn, not buddy. Sheesh, what is your problem?"

"I have none!" Tamara yelled, jumping up and throwing the red paint at Brooklyn, who rolled out of the cover of his table to escape it, while also drenching Tamara inpurple paint.

"Yay, my favourite!" she yelled as the purple paint splashed across her clothes.

"Do be quiet. This is war, not a paint party!"

"War you say? It's times like these that I wish Raine and Davi where around."

"Take that!" Brooklyn yelled, throwing some cherry coloured paint at Tamara.

"Eww, this colour is too close to pink! Have some of this, then!" Tamara threw some royal blue paint at Brooklyn.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What? Did the pot hit your head or something?"

"The royal blueness of it all! It reminds me of when I first lost a Beybattle, to a royal blue fiend!"

"Fiend? It's a beyblade..."

"Must clean it off!"

Tamara grrinned. "I can help you there."

Bright oramge paint flew across the room, all over Brooklyn. The orange dripped from his hair and clothes, with a few trickles running down his face.

"Grrr..."

"Hey, it goes with your hair. It's so funny, it looks as if your hair's melting!"

"Okay, that's it! You are so..."

The door Brooklyn was standing behind slammed open, throwing him into a wall. Garland walked in, looking at the mess.

"Well, what could have happened here?" He wondered looking at the grinning figure of Tamara, covered in random colours, to the mess over the walls. "Where's Brooklyn?"

"You hit him with the door on your way in. "

"Huh? Oh, shit! He's gonna kill me...Why is he covered in paint?"

"He declared war on me." Tamara said, grinning.

"No matter. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, I'm gonna get someone else to lift him, I just washed my hair." Garland said, flicking the silvery pony tail over his shoulder.

"Ooohhh, pretty!" Tamara grinned. She obviously wanted to chop it of and compare it with Kais, to see which shade was better.

"Ungh, no need. Oww, you didn't have to freakin' kill me!" Brooklyn groaned, his vision slightly blurred.

"If I had tried to kill you, I would have succeeded. " Garland said, leaving the room.

Rika, the carrot lady, came running into the room, to tell them whether they where to come back.

"Well, I'd say your both free to go. I guess throwing paint keeps you out of trouble Brooklyn. I suggest Paintballing next time though. Tamara, you can go too, although I'm not quite sure why you're here."

"I felt like it!"

Brooklyn shook his head. Who in their right mind would want to spend an entire hour or so here, with a freaking carrot and some broccoli? He wasn't waiting to find out.

"Okay, bye bye Bookboy!"

"It's Brooklyn!"

"Yeah, whatever Buddy."

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

So, how was that? I think I managed to clear up the confusion, possible. There is 5 OC's, I think. Rena, Davi, Raine, Tamara and Paine. If you really wanna know, them, you'd have better luck in finding them in my other fic. R&R, please!


End file.
